


Not Alone

by olio



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/olio
Summary: I just finished playing the Mass Effect games for the first time a couple weeks ago and I have so many feelings.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamerfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/gifts).



> I just finished playing the Mass Effect games for the first time a couple weeks ago and I have so many feelings.


End file.
